TRR Peace in Cordonia
by cbeckham
Summary: After the terrorists have been captured, how will the King and future Queen of Cordonia address the nation? Pixleberry owns all characters.


The Royal Romance

It has been less than forty-eight hours since the capture of those responsible for the recent attacks against the Crown and the people of Cordonia. A televised event is scheduled this afternoon in the executive office of the palace, where Catherine and Liam will address the nation.

The morning hours were spent being briefed by palace officials and advisors of the details involving the arrests and what the people of Cordonia expect to hear from their king and future queen. The speeches have been prepared and both Liam and Catherine have spent the last half hour reading and memorizing them. She senses Liam's anxiety and subtly places her hand on his, squeezing it gently. He almost instantly relaxes, giving her a smile of appreciation.

Once given the outline for the broadcast and all questions have been answered, the officials and advisors exit the room, leaving Catherine and Liam alone.

"How are you feeling my love? Nervous?"

"Maybe a little, but I think we're ready."

"Catherine, this will be the first time you and I will address our nation together, as a couple. Even though it isn't official yet, this will serve as a benchmark to the people and how we will perform together as king and queen."

"I'm not worried Liam. This is a perfect opportunity for us to reinforce their faith and trust and we already have prepared speeches. The only thing we have to do is be sincere in our delivery of them."

Liam smiles in complete admiration.

"Did anyone ever tell you how remarkable you are?"

"Yes, but it's nice to get a reminder…"

With a smile, his eyes sweep her face, as he leans in for a tender kiss.

"Once this is over, you and I should take a few days and go somewhere, just the two of us. We can't go too far, but we've both been working non-stop since the announcement of our engagement, and very soon we will have our wedding to prepare for… I've missed having you all to myself… What do you say Catherine?"

"Liam, that sounds heavenly. I'd love to."

"Good. We will most likely be bombarded by the press for questions and to avoid all of that we will exit to the right immediately following the broadcast."

"Liam, I've never known you to be so sneaky…"

"If it means time alone with you, I'd move heaven and earth Catherine."

"Liam…"

He cups her face in his hands and closes the distance for a passionate kiss that sends a thrill through her body… his touch always does. She feels him relaxes in the embrace as he slowly pulls away smiling.

"That is exactly what I needed."

"Me too."

A few minutes later, Madeleine bolts through the door with a couple of people to do Catherine's makeup and hair.

"What's this?"

"Catherine, I have no time to explain… there is a deadline and we need to make you presentable."

"I happen to think I'm naturally presentable Madeleine. But if you insist, I'm all for making it better."

Madeleine rolls her eyes but doesn't reply as she turns to hang what appears to be clothing behind the door. Liam decides it's time to take his leave.

"Since you're obviously going to be busy for a while, I think I'll go to my office and practice this speech and… _maybe prepare a few things for the next few days_. I'll see you before the conference my love."

Catherine looks at him almost pleading and mouths the words. " _Take me with you.._."

He stands up smiling and leans down kissing her on the cheek and winks as he walks out of the room. She sighs in defeat, then turns her attention to Madeleine, who is busy getting things ready for the makeover. Catherine sits back in her chair, awaiting to be adorned.

"Okay, make me beautiful."

"This isn't a beauty pageant Catherine. What we want is respectable. And please don't tell me that's what you'd planned to wear?"

"No. I presumed you'd take care of that part."

"You presumed correctly. You'll be representing the monarchy after all… and I won't have you looking like some commoner before my people. At least not on my watch."

" _Our_ people Madeleine… but shouldn't I change _before_ putting on makeup?"

"Actually, that's a good point."

Madeleine hurriedly grabs the garment bag from behind the door and hands it to Catherine. "Here, take this into the lavatory and please make it quick. We haven't much time before you are expected to address the nation."

"Yes ma'am." Catherine stands up and salutes.

Madeleine ignores the gesture and the sarcasm as Catherine takes the outfit into the bathroom. Once she removes the covering, she marvels at how simple it is but how remarkable it will look next to Liam in his official military uniform. It is a black dress with woven threads of red and white and a subtle row of glistening red beads adorning the neckline.

"(Wow… Madeleine really does have a sense of style!)"

She comes out and Madeleine ushers her to the chair, draping a cloth over the front of the dress as the makeover begins. Once satisfied, Madeleine dismisses the others.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Presentable. Now, we need to go over a few things before you go out there."

"I'm listening."

"While giving your speech, you should focus on the camera, not Liam. The people need to know your interest is in them and that you can stand on your own."

"So don't look at Liam. Got it."

"I didn't say that. You _should_ convey accord when he gives his speech. It will appear staged if you just sit with no emotion… I'm simply saying that when _you_ are addressing the people of Cordonia, you should look directly at the camera. Imagine the people are right in front of you. And for God's sake, don't babble. Speak clearly and directly."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Also, you must exude and air of sincerity."

"That won't be a problem. I _do_ care about them."

"Maybe so but _feeling_ and _appearing_ are entirely different things. Be mindful of your expressions and not force them. They should reflect your words."

"This isn't my first time in front of a camera..."

"And thirdly, you will need to be aware of your posture. Body language often tells more about what you're saying than words alone."

"I have great posture thank you."

"Well use it. A lot is riding on your performance during the broadcast. It will ultimately decide how you are perceived as their future queen."

"Point taken. I think I'm ready."

"You'd better be and since you have a few minutes before it begins, I suggest you spend that time memorizing your speech."

"I spent all morning memorizing it."

"Oh! Well good... that's actually surprising."

"Madeleine, I know we don't always see things the same or necessarily even like each other, but I do want to thank you for all that you've done."

"As I've said before, I'm doing this for my country and it hasn't been… completely intolerable I suppose."

"I'll accept that."

Madeleine exits the room, seemingly less annoyed than when she first entered. As Catherine is going over the speech for the hundredth time, Liam steps in.

"Catherine, I think they're ready for us."

She walks toward him and leans in for a kiss as he smiles.

"What was that for love?"

"Encouragement. But mostly just because I wanted to kiss you."

"It's always encouraging to receive a kiss from you…"

"Good…"

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this."

He takes her hand and leads her to the room where they will both be addressing the people of Cordonia. Cameras and micro-phones are lined up in front of the desk that is embossed with the official seal of Cordonia and the royal flags are hanging behind. Liam holds out a chair for her and after she is comfortable, he takes the executive chair next to her. Once they are both situated, the microphones adjusted, and testing of the sound are done, it's time for Liam to begin his address to the citizens of Cordonia. After a short count-down by the camera crew, Liam clears his throat and looks directly into the camera, poised with a confident expression and his posture perfectly authoritative, he begins at the signal.

"My fellow Cordonians, it is a privilege for us to come before you today and share some exciting news regarding the recent attacks in our homeland. I am happy to announce the apprehension and subsequent arrests of the persons responsible and I assure you they will be receive swift and just punishment. While the details will be disclosed in a press conference later today, I wanted to take this opportunity to personally express my gratitude to each of you, for remaining united and resolute while preserving our principles. The loyalty and courage in which you have displayed during our time of crisis has only strengthened the bonds we share as a nation. I would also like to take a moment to acknowledge our outstanding police and military forces and offer my gratitude for their expertise and expeditious response. If not for you, our hopes and dreams for the future would not be possible. I cannot express enough how grateful we are for your service. Together we have proven that we will remain resilient and unwavering in the face of these terroristic threats. In our current society, terrorism knows no borders, and these criminals carry out their illicit activities by moving from one country to another or by operating on several national territories and as a result, no country can deal effectively with terrorism alone. In that regard, our alliance with the UN will prove beneficial in our concerted efforts to prevent such acts of violence in the future. The intent is to organize a counter-terrorist unit that will provide support and training to our own military and government as well as an exchange of ideas in ways to prepare for any future threats. We are also in the process of revising our own laws to allow for stricter punishment of those found guilty of such activities. We will not tolerate these miscreants in our society, nor will we accommodate them."

Catherine smiles in agreement as Liam's expression becomes more impassioned as he continues.

"We are all aware of the recent destruction of the Applewood orchard and the effects to our economy, but I am pleased to announce that for each tree lost, two more were planted in its place. While we continue to support the farmers and their families that were most affected by this tragedy, we have approved the university's agricultural department access as part of their studies. The goal is to help our youth gain knowledge through hands on training and to provide almost around the clock monitoring as the orchard is being re-established. Professor Reid will be working with the farmers to develop and maintain the growth process and pollination requirements and we anticipate yielding a decent crop much sooner than expected. Your continued support and patience in this effort will be pertinent to its outcome."

As Liam continues his speech, Catherine can't help but admire the sincerity in his voice.

"As your king, my focus is on improving and expanding the services already available, but also to consider and support the needs of our citizens. By and far we will reach those goals, which will in turn, encourage growth and fortify our strengths as we continue to thrive as a kingdom. My belief is that if we work together, anything is possible."

Liam glances over to Catherine and they smile at each other warmly, then he turns back to the camera, catching glimpses of her between words.

"Now, on a more personal note… as you are all aware, in just a few short weeks, Duchess Catherine and I will be joined together in a public wedding ceremony. I'm excited to share this special moment with you and the world, as it gives testimony of our commitment to our nation, but also our commitment to family and each other. We share similar ideals, and together we will work diligently to provide a safe and stable environment to you. I've asked her to share some of her insight with you today, so you'll have a better understanding of what that means.

He smiles at her and she nods, then she turns to the camera. She can almost imagine the people of Cordonia sitting around their televisions waiting to hear what their future queen has to say. With effortless fortitude and compassion, she begins.

"Citizens of Cordonia, I am honored to be here with you today, speaking not only as your future queen, but also as your humble servant. As we move forward in restoring and binding this nation, I am reminded that together we have endured many challenges, but it is also together that we have overcome them. I have witnessed true strength and generosity among our men, women and children, which is the very foundation of what this country was built upon. Through your own displays of courage and strength, you have proven that we are a force to be reckoned with when things get tough… but you have also shown a kind and generous spirit that says you are wise and committed. I look forward to finding ways for continued growth and success within our communities and I will ask that you let me be your voice… I am certain that together, we can accomplish the largest or the smallest of tasks, with the greatest results. I echo King Liam's gratitude for your unwavering courage and loyalty. You have shown true character by standing up for what you believe in and for that, I applaud you. Together, we will turn our obstacles into opportunities and those opportunities into reality… And as we continue to grow, so will our possibilities…"

Liam smiles warmly at you.

"Yes, and even though we face great challenges ahead, even greater opportunities exist if we just reach out and take them… Thank you for your continued support in our efforts to serve you as we embark on what I feel to be one of the greatest eras in this country's history! Godspeed and thank you."

Once given the all clear, Liam glances over at Catherine with a smile. They both stand and walk toward the exit just before a horde of reporters come in calling out questions. They make their way down the hall, into the study as Liam quickly closes the door and takes her in his arms, kissing her firmly and then pulls back smiling.

"I am quite satisfied with our address…"

"Me too."

"You were absolutely brilliant Catherine."

"You were quite impressive yourself. The way you commanded that camera..."

Liam smiles and brushes his hand across her cheek.

"My love, the way you have commanded my heart, takes my breath away sometimes."

"You are a hopeless romantic... but that's why I fell in love with you."

He closes the distance, kissing her with a passion that sends currents of pleasure throughout her body.

"Mmmm… don't start something you can't finish."

He pulls her closer, rolling his hips against her. She instantly feels his excitement as he speaks almost in a whisper.

" _My queen_ … _I have every intention of finishing_..."

His kiss is sweet and passionate, and she melts into his embrace. He reluctantly pulls back with a sly grin.

"… but maybe not here."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Paradise my love."

"Pretty confident, aren't you?"

"Quite…"

"So, shouldn't I go pack a few things? I mean, when the coast is clear."

"I have already taken care of that. The only time I'm releasing you from my arms tonight is getting you to and from the car."

"You've thought of everything."

"I'm always prepared…"

"Then we shouldn't wait. It's going to take a while to put out this fire you started."

"You have no idea..."

He steps over to the door and opens it slightly, peering to the left and then to the right and reaches for her hand.

"It looks like we avoided them. Come, it's time for me to spoil my queen for a while."

"I like the sound of that."

He leads her through several hallways then to the palace garage where a car awaits. Once inside it, Liam instructs the driver to head to Valtoria.

"My duchy?"

"Yes, I thought I would give you a tour... tomorrow."

"Liam, you are so thoughtful."

"The next few day are ours… no worries or concerns... just you and I."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I..."

The sun has already set by the time they reach Valtoria and the only visible lights are inside the house. A car pulls up, carrying Mara and a couple of guards. They exit the vehicle and immediately begin surveillance around the property. Mara goes inside.

"We have a few minutes before getting clearance to go in, and I have something to share with my beautiful fiancée… I wrote… well it's a poem."

"You wrote a poem?"

"Yes, for you. It's a rather short one, but sincere all the same."

"I can't wait to hear it."

He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolding it and clears his throat before beginning.

"Ahem… My dreams of finding love, I've had quite a few, but from the moment we met, I shall never forget, how you've made those dreams come true."

"Oh Liam…"

She pulls him in for a tender kiss and when they part, he notices tears in her eyes. He reaches up gently wiping away the ones that escaped down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry love."

"That… that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I am just touched… it was beautiful Liam."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it, almost as much as I love you."

Just then the outdoor lights turn on, signaling that the house is secure. Liam exits the vehicle and reaches for Catherine. She takes his hand, stepping out into the bright lights as they walk toward the stairs. Liam swiftly lifts her into his arms and carries her up the steps and across the threshold. Once inside, he closes the door with his foot and carefully puts her down. His arms circle her waist and hers go instinctively around his neck. His eyes glistening with undeniable affection.

"So what was that for?"

"I already carry you in my heart and soul, so what's a few steps with you in my arms?"

She reaches up to find his lips in a fervent kiss as he pulls her close. Her hands tangle in his hair and his gliding slowly up and down her body as a low moan escapes his lips. He pulls back slightly and when their eyes meet, an undeniable hunger radiates between them.

"I'd like to know more about this _fire_ I'm supposed to extinguish…"

"Well, it's not out of control just yet…"

"Hmmm… I'll have to do something about that…"

"If you insist…"

He takes her hand and she willingly follows him upstairs into an exquisitely decorated bedroom, where he proceeds to light a few candles. Without saying a word, Liam takes her in his arms, kissing her tenderly on the lips, then her cheek, and the sensitive place behind her ear… she lets out a gentle moan as his warm breath caresses her skin. " _Oh Liam_ …" He dips down along her collarbone, then kisses a line slowly up her neck… and finally, back to her lips. She kisses him deeply as he unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He then reaches to unhook her bra, tossing it on top of the dress. He takes off his jacket as she works the buttons on his shirt, kissing all the while… soon there is nothing between them but love and hunger…

"I've been envisioning this moment all day."

"Oh? And how does it compare to reality?"

He gazes upon her with an unrestrained desire...

" _Reality… is superior by far_ …"

His gaze sweeping her form… mesmerized by her beauty in the soft glow of candlelight. He smiles as his eyes follow his hands to her chest, cupping each breast and then leans down taking one in his mouth. Her head falls back… her eyes closed as a slight moan escapes her lips… pulling his hair gently as his tongue traces circles around her nipple. "Mmm…" His lips finding hers again as he lifts her and carries her to the bed…

For the next several hours, they explore each other in ways neither had ever experienced before. They made love over and over until finally, wrapped in the warmth and love of each other's arms, satisfied exhaustion becomes peaceful sleep.

The next morning Catherine awakens to find Liam standing outside on the balcony watching the sunrise. She gets out of bed, putting on Liam's shirt and then walks out hugging him from behind. He turns around with a smile and with one arm, pulls her against him. She lays her head on his chest and they both stand entwined as they stare out onto the horizon. He gently kisses into her hair.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby… how about you?"

"Me too. That's probably the best sleep I've had in a while."

"So, is this your morning routine? Watching the sunrise?"

"Not really. You were sleeping so peaceful and I didn't want to worry you if you woke up and couldn't find me. And besides, my queen needs her rest."

She looks up at him with a smile and he leans down to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

After a few silent moments, Catherine sighs.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What were you thinking about just now… before I came out here?"

He gazes out into the distance and then back to her questioning eyes…

"Many things, but mostly I was thinking about you and how blessed I feel… and how miserable my life would have been, had I never met you."

"Aww…"

"Before you came to Cordonia, my life was not my own. Being part of the royal family meant everything was prearranged… even down to the brand of socks I wore. You can only imagine the limited choices I had about more important matters."

"Like choosing a wife?"

"Yes. Catherine, from the first moment our eyes met I was drawn to you. Even after returning home, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I believe I was in love with you then, but it wasn't until the night of the Masquerade Ball that I let myself imagine there could be something more than that night in New York. Now, we are just weeks away from our wedding and I couldn't possibly feel more blessed."

"I have to confess… after we parted that night, I couldn't get you off my mind either. It was like fate was taunting me… I mean, of all the guys in the world I could fall for, it had to be the only one I couldn't have. I wondered how I could possibly be in love with someone I'd just met. Now, I wonder how I managed without you for so long."

He gently pulls her tight and she embraces him, her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. After the sun has risen, they walk back into the bedroom where he gathers her in his arms once again. He drops a gentle kiss on her lips, then steps back slightly as his eyes sweep over her… then stops at the opening of his shirt she has on… along the fourth button where her ample cleavage teases him.

"You look absolutely ravishing in the morning..."

"Oh, it must be your shirt…"

He can't resist touching that fourth button hole, pressing his finger in and tugs on it slightly.

"It does create a rather stunning effect on you…"

"Do you think I could set the next fashion trend?"

"Only someone as beautiful as you could pull that off."

Your eyes meet, and a flash of heat passes instinctively between you.

"Oh, you want me to pull it off…?"

"Something like that…"

"Or, something like this?"


End file.
